The current method of making expanded metal begins with feeding sheet metal into a press that has a roller system to move the sheet metal in a direction parallel to the plane of the sheet metal. Often, the sheet metal is fed until it reaches a descending edge such that the sheet metal is partially overhanging the descending edge. Simultaneously, a punch descends in a direction substantially perpendicular to the plane of the sheet metal and contacts the sheet metal near the descending edge. The punch is fitted with a plurality of triangular-shaped bits that result in triangular-shaped voids following the actuation of the punch, which shears and expands the metal. On each subsequent actuation of the punch, the punch moves transversely prior to descending such that subsequent actuations of the punch result in similar triangular-shaped voids, thus creating a diamond-shaped interconnected mesh. The current method of making expanded metal has many shortcomings that present themselves in a difficulty to consistently control pattern layout in smaller parts made from expanded metal. These deficiencies give rise to difficulty in using expanded metal in mass manufacturing processes such as injection molding, indexing, precision attachment, and others.
Commonly, expanded metal sheets are used as an anode and/or a cathode in an electrolytic cell that is used to generate chemicals from liquid solutions. Often, the electrolytic cell is used as part of a larger water treatment or chemical system that further comprises a cathode chamber and an anode chamber, wherein one end of each the anode and the cathode are external to their respective chambers and are electrically coupled to a power source, e.g., a battery or other electrical power source known to the art. In some embodiments, each chamber contains an electrolyte, i.e., matter through which electricity is capable of being conducted. Commonly, the electrolyte is either a liquid, solid, or a gel. Further, an electrode-chamber-separating element may be disposed between the anode and the cathode, and their respective chambers. Herein, when the terms are used in the context of an electrolytic cell, cathode refers to a negative terminal, and anode refers to a positive terminal.
Accordingly, the end of the expanded metal sheet that is external to the liquid holding chamber (e.g. the anode chamber) is sealed to prevent leakage of the liquid and damage of the electrical connection that electrically couples the expanded metal sheet to the power source. The current methods of sealing the expanded metal sheet include the placement of a forming gasket or the like, often by hand. The current methods are labor intensive, imprecise, and sometimes ineffective, thus the electrolytic cell is not suitable for mass production.
Further difficulties reside with the current attachment method of the electrical connection to the expanded metal sheet. Current methods include placing the electrical connection in contact with the expanded metal sheet and tightening a screw-and-nut configuration to fix the electrical connection in place. This method is deficient in that the electrical connection can loosen over time and the attachment process is labor intensive. Further, this method is not conducive to even electric current distribution across the expanded metal sheet, such as needed in active control of quantum level directed reactions.
Consequently, metal manufacturers and electrolytic cell manufacturers are in need of a more precise, consistent method of manufacturing expanded metal such that it can be used in mass manufacturing processes. Moreover, electrolytic cell manufacturers are in need of an improved method for sealing expanded metal in a liquid holding chamber. Further still, electrolytic cell manufacturers are in need of an improved method for fixing electrical connections to expanded metal that is less laborious and more robust. The manufacturing limitations, labor-intensive processes, and lack of manufacturability have made expanded metal manufacturing and electrolytic cell manufacturing time consuming, laborious processes that are not suitable for mass production. Consequently, an expanded metal manufacturing method that reduces labor and further improves electrolytic cell manufacturing is desirable for metal manufacturers and electrolytic cell manufacturers.